


The Worst Kind of Goodbye

by LenOnTheDoor



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, F/F, Umi wants to stop being a useless lesbian, i almost cried writing this, im sorry kotoumi, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenOnTheDoor/pseuds/LenOnTheDoor
Summary: If there was one thing that mattered to Umi Sonoda more than anything, it was making the love of her life, Kotori Minami, happy. Likewise, she did everything in her power to not hurt her. But alas, she wasn’t able to keep Kotori from feeling the worst kind of pain imaginable: loss and abandonment.





	The Worst Kind of Goodbye

“IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME!” Honoka cried out, grinning ear to ear. Her childhood friend, Umi Sonoda, had just announced that she was going to propose to Kotori Minami, the love of her life and her other close friend since childhood.  
“Well after hearing that Nozomi and Eli finally got married, and after knowing you two are next, I figure I should do the same.”  
“So where’s the ring?” Tsubasa asked.  
“I’ve gotta go pick it up from the shop today.”  
Umi was trying her absolute hardest to not show how secretly giddy she was. This was a big step in her and Kotori’s life, and she wanted to make sure it went smoothly.

“It’s a truly beautiful ring. It’s gold with a heart-shaped ruby at the top. And inside are both of our initials. She’s going to love it.”  
“Of course she will Umi, it’s a gift from you saying that you wanna marry her. Hell, you could probably propose to her with some peanut butter cup wrapping and she’d still say yes.” Honoka joked.  
Suddenly, Umi’s phone started to buzz. It was Kotori.  
“I gotta take this guys, if you don’t mind.” Honoka and Tsubasa gestured towards her to take the call.  
“Hi Kotori. No I can’t tell you yet, you’ll just have to wait until tonight. I promise it’ll make you very happy. Alright. I’ll see later. I love you too Kotori.” Once the call ended she looked back at her two friends with a loving grin.  
“She’s really happy about this surprise, eh?” Tsubasa asked.  
“Yeah~, she is.” Umi was finding it harder to hold in how happy she was about this anymore.  
Honoka looked at Umi with a happy look, but it turned sort of serious when a question popped into her head.  
“You’re not nervous abou this at all, Umi?”  
Umi looked at her friend with a surprised look on her face. Even though Honoka was no genius, she was still insightful at pretty crucial times.  
“I’ll admit I am a little nervous, but this is something I want to do. And I know Kotori wants this too. I love her with all my heart.”  
“Yeah I know. I’m sorry Umi, I shouldn’t have asked that.”  
“No it’s fine Honoka. I know you were just looking out for me.”  
Umi then looked at the time.  
“Sorry guys I gotta go and finish my stuff for tonight.” A smile started forming on her face. “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”  
“Awesome sauce!”  
“Best of luck to you Umi.”

And with that, Umi left. She was confident that she’d handle all her affairs on time and make this one of the best days of her lover’s life. However, she never imagined that something would stop her from returning.

————————

  
“I’m sorry Ms. Minami. There was nothing the paramedics could do to save her in time.”  
Upon hearing those words, Kotori fell to her knees and covered her face in a desperate attempt to mute her cries. “No, no, nonono...!”  
Honoka rushed over to her and held her as tight as she could while trying to not burst into tears herself.  
The reason being that Umi had been pronounced dead at the ring shop. According to eyewitnesses, Umi had just finished speaking with the owner and was about to pay the man when a crazed looking man stormed in with a gun and started demanding money. This man had no patience or morals because the moment he made that demand he fired at the owner’s head, killing him instantly and causing blood to splatter onto Umi’s shirt. Umi then rushed the man and tried to prevent anyone else in the store from being killed next. During the scuffle, the man had fired two rounds that Umi had assumedly missed her and accidentally fired the gun at the man’s chest. He died on the spot after that. And as Umi herself looked down, she noticed she too had been shot in the chest. Twice. And according to medics, the only reason she didn’t notice right away was because of how much adrenaline was coursing through her veins. But the adrenaline very quickly wore off and she collapsed to the floor clutching her chest. She died immediately after.  
“Kotori... I-I’m so sorry.” Honoka was on the verge of sobbing herself but she tried to stay strong for her friend. The two of them, as well as Tsubasa, would spend the rest of the night crying into each other’s arms trying to comfort each other after losing someone very dear to them.

————————

  
Three days had passed and Umi’s funeral was being carried out. Mr. and Mrs. Sonoda had been doing their absolute hardest to be strong for Umi as well as her older sister and younger brother. Maki had helped pay for all the arrangements. Nozomi and Eli had put their honeymoon on hold to bid their friend farewell. Even Mr. and Mrs. Kousaka closed up shop to attend.

As one would expect Kotori was asked to give a eulogy for her would be fiancé. It was hard to make it as clear and concise as possible and it was even harder trying to deliver it. But Kotori soldiered on for Umi.  
“Umi Sonoda was... the love of my life. There wasn’t a day that went by when I didn’t wake up in the morning and thank the stars that someone like her existed in my life.” Her voice was starting to waver. “Whenever I was happy, she’d laugh and smile with me. When I was sad, she’d hold me tight and try to make the sadness go away. She was always there for me. A-and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me...!” At that point she fell to her knees again and began weeping into her hands. Honoka than took the initiative to try and finish it for her.

Although she was capable of working well under pressure, she was at a loss this time. But she knew she owed her friends a good funeral. “E-Even though Umi is gone, her spirit lives on in all of us. She supported all of us in times of need and acted as the voice of reason if someone like me were doing something wreckless and irresponsible.” Honoka paused for a minute and noticed she got a few chuckles from the grieving crowd. She felt more at ease knowing she had brought them even the smallest amount of comfort. “Umi was a woman who always tried to look on the bright side of life and tried to bring out the best in everyone. And that’s what she did for all of us. She offered me friendship, Kotori love, μ’s structure and order, Otonokizaka a second chance, and the Sonoda’s a sense of joy in a familial sense.” Honoka paused again. Now she herself was on the verge of bursting into tears. She glanced over at her friend’s casket. “I promise Umi, we’ll all live life the way you’d want us to. We’ll honor your memory by taking all your life lessons to heart.” As she finished, she finally fell to her knees and started sobbing. The rest of the attendees followed suit, ranging from sobs to silent whimpers. They then proceeded to lower Umi into the ground below.

————————

Once the funeral was over, everyone proceeded to make their way home. Kotori had decided to stay with the Kousaka’s until her mother returned from business. At home, she flipped through an album of memories she and Umi had made over their lives. “I miss you Umi.” She whispered to herself. 

_“I miss you too Kotori.”_

Kotori looked around but saw nothing. However she noticed a cold breeze had entered the room. She thought she was going mad when she heard this, but quickly realized she_ had_ heard these words being spoken to her. It was as if they were being carried on the wind. Like Umi’s spirit was there beside her

_”But I promise I’ll be watching over you. So please, smile for me.”_

Kotori still didn’t see anything but noticed the wind was dying down. 

“_I love you Kotori.”_

Immediately after, the wind stopped.

A tear streamed down her eye and she smiled.

”I love you too, Umi.”


End file.
